1. Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to (i) an image forming apparatus including an exposing device for exposing a surface of a photoconductor using a light source including a plurality of light emitting portions and (ii) a control method of controlling the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known an image forming apparatus in the form of a monochrome printer including: a scanner including a multi-beam laser having a plurality of light emitting portions; and a photoconductive drum which is exposed by light emitted from each of the light emitting portions. In this technique, a single writing sensor detects light emitted from each of the light emitting portions to obtain a writing timing of the light.